This invention relates in general to sewing machines and, in particular, to a new and useful sewing machine with a supplemental or auxiliary table coordinated with the table of the sewing machine frame and intended for the material being sewn which, in essence, is prepared on one side of a reference line going through the needle in a material feeding direction and fed to the point of stitch formation.